Lo que pasa en Maldivas ¿Ahí se queda?
by Nanunita
Summary: -¿Y si nos tomamos unas nuevas vacaciones?- sugirió Tom moviendo su piercing de un lado a otro mientras sus ojos mostraban un peculiar brillo. Bill mordió su labio inferior a la vez que asentía con el mismo brillo en los ojos. Twc


Estos chicos no me pertenecen, si Dios existe y es bueno, entonces sucedió lo de acontinuación xDDD .Si estás acá es porque te gusta el TwinCest, o tan solo lo odias pero por alguna razón lo lees todo para luego insultarme (!)

* * *

**Lo que pasa en Maldivas... ¿Ahí se queda?**

·

·

**

* * *

**

_Sentía las manos del contrario recorriendo su espalda y muslos, mientras suspiraba aumentando segundo a segundo la fricción entre ambos cuerpos._

_Que su lengua juegue con sus pezones no lo pasaba de alto, lo excitaba, demasiado._

_Arqueó la espalda al sentir como su reflejo presionaba con fuerza su pene mientras empezaba a masturbarlo, subiendo el ritmo muy lento._

_

* * *

_

-¿En qué piensas?- pregunto desinteresado.

-En nuestro último viaje a Maldivas- contestó el menor. Tom sonrió de medio lado.

* * *

_No, no podía dejarse dominar, pero ¡Mierda!, Él sí sabía lo que hacía._

_Con gran dificultad lo empujó y se posicionó arriba del mayor, provocando que sus miembros se rocen y soltando un gran gemido al unísono._

_Besó salvajemente su boca y fue bajando poco a poco dejando un rastro de saliva y mordidas por doquier._

_Oh, sí. Tom era suyo. Por lo menos esa noche._

_Lentamente fue bajando mientras lamía el bien formado terso de su gemelo._

* * *

-La pasamos bien- dijo tomando más de su bebida.

-Ajaám- contestó el vocalista mientras se peinaba.

* * *

_Bill siguió bajando hasta que llegó a su objetivo, al levantar la vista pudo ver como Tom tragaba saliva._

_Sonrió de medio lado y hundió su rostro en el miembro de su hermano mientras éste le agarraba fuertemente la cabeza._

_Bill lamió de arriba a abajo, una y otra vez, a la par que "jugaba" con los testículos._

_Tom sólo jadeaba, maldecía y sujetaba más fuerte la cabeza de su hermano._

_Metió la punta del pene en su boca y Tom atinó a gritar bien fuerte._

"_Mierda" repetía incesantemente al lamer y morder sus propios labios en un intento desesperado por callar._

_Bill metía cada vez más en su boca, le encantaba escuchar como reaccionaba Tom a ese acto._

* * *

-No fuimos más desde aquel entonces- comentó el mayor. Bill le miró.

* * *

_Tom lo agarró de sorpresa y lo posicionó debajo abriéndole las piernas y tocando descaradamente su trasero._

_Bill reaccionó al sentir un dedo dentro de él._

_No le dolió y pensó que no era la gran cosa. Luego otro dedo se adentró y sintió molestia._

_Con el tercer dedo se convenció de que le dolía._

_-T-Tom- pronunció con miedo  
_

_El nombrado lo calló con un beso y se metió de una dentro._

_Bill dejó escapar varias lágrimas._

_Mierda, sí que dolía. ¿Cómo eso podía ser bueno?_

_Lo estaban partiendo en dos, literalmente._

_El único que parecía disfrutarlo era Tom, que no paraba de gemir y de decir frases sin coherencia alguna._

_El guitarrista salió de él y volvió a entrar con fuerza. Oh, sí. Algo cambió. Definitivamente le seguía doliendo pero esta vez sintió placer. Arqueó la espalda disfrutando como hacía rato que no._

_Fuera lo que fuera lo que le estaba haciendo, lo hacía bien. Jodidamente bien._

_Tom logró encontrar el punto de Bill y sonrió satisfecho saliendo para entrar de la misma forma, los gemidos de su par lo excitaban aún más, si es que era posible._

_Aumentando el ritmo y gimiendo más fuerte pronto ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo, dejándose correr en el otro. Luego de eso movimientos más suaves y cansados._

_Tom salió de él y lo abrazó recuperando poco a poco la cordura._

_Aquello había sido una gran estupidez, y sin duda, la mejor de todas sus vidas._

_

* * *

_

-¿Y si nos tomamos unas nuevas vacaciones?- sugirió Tom moviendo su piercing de un lado a otro mientras sus ojos mostraban un peculiar brillo.

Bill mordió su labio inferior a la vez que asentía con el mismo brillo en los ojos.

**Fin**

* * *

Okei, no es mi primer fic de esta pareja, pero sí el primer lemon. Por lo mismo sepan disculpar u_u****

**Nota Final**: lo que los gemelos recordaron se ubica en el **2009**. Y la conversación que tienen luego fue de una semana antes de ir de nuevo, en el 2010.  
**  
**


End file.
